This invention relates generally to disposable-type paper caps, and more particularly to disposable-type caps formed from adhesively connected crown and headband sections.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,709 issued May 21, 1968 to R. I. Bauer and 3,390,405 issued July 2, 1968 to W. J. Gruber represent the most pertinent prior art known to the applicant. Both of the aforesaid prior art patents disclose paper caps which include adhesively secured headband and crown sections, wherein the headband sections are formed to provide relatively telescoping end flap portions which may be adjusted to vary the head size of the cap. While the disposable cap disclosed in the aforesaid Gruber patent lends itself to machine folding, it, nevertheless, is relatively expensive to produce due to mulitple thicknesses of material in the headband, and requires final hand assembly to tuck and fold the relatively interfitting end flaps of the headband one within the other. The modified cap illustrated in FIG. 7-11 of the Bauer patent is also difficult to manufacture and tends to separate or fall apart in use, since substantially all of the forces tending to enlarge or separate the end flaps of the headband are resisted only by frictional drag forces developed in the relatively telescoped end flaps of the headband, and the crown section does not absorb any of the forces which tend to separate the relatively telescoping end flaps of the headband.